1:3 - Noon - Lucy
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:32 PM Mitch sees Lucy at lunch after getting his food but before sitting down. He waves a tad hesitantly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 12:32 PM Lucy looks at him takes a deep breath, gets up and then sits closer. Next to her, Mr. Kibbles drags his bowl closer too. "Hey..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:34 PM "Hi." He smiles a bit awkwardly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 12:35 PM "Did you really mean it when you said you weren't flirting?" Lucy asks, her eyes won't meet his.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:41 PM "Yes, I swear!" Mitch hurriedly gets out his phone and holds it out to Lucy. "I'm very gay. Look, my boyfriend." On his phone is a selfie of him smiling with his arm around a guy who is hiding his face with a hood. "He uh... doesn't like his picture taken." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 12:42 PM Lucy nods. "It's just... There's this older boy Adrián at my school... And he always call me little pet names and tries to get to alone in places with him and it always makes me uncomfortable... And when you did that it scared me." "...Your boyfriend looks nice?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:44 PM "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I won't call you that again if you don't want. And he is." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 12:45 PM "I guess it's okay if you don't mean it in that kind of way." Lucy says. "Maybe we can start over?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:46 PM He grins, "Starting over sounds good." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 12:47 PM "I'm Luciana Abernathy, you can call me Lucy." She says with a smile. "And this is Mr. Kibbles, as you can see he likes his kibble." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:52 PM "I'm Mitchell Garcia. Call me Mitch." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 12:53 PM "Sadly, you don't seem to have a furball." Lucy says. She stuffs her mouth with shrimp fried rice. "Isn't it part of the rules that gay guys have tiny dogs?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 12:58 PM He laughs, "My sister was allergic so my family never got one. My boyfriend has one, though it's far from tiny." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 1:04 PM "Do you have pcitures?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 1:05 PM He hunts through his phone for a while before showing her an image of doberman staring out a window Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 1:06 PM "I think he's be a good friend to Mr. Kibbles." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 1:12 PM "I'm sure he would." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 2:20 PM "Do you like seafood? I love seafood." Lucy says. "The ocean is like made of tasty."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 2:33 PM "Can't say I've had enough seafood to know." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 2:33 PM "That's criminal." Lucy says. "What did you even get?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 2:35 PM "I've had shrimp and tuna sandwiches before... is tuna even from the sea?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 2:35 PM "Yeah. It,s a huge fish." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 3:03 PM He laughs, "So does that count as having seafood?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:09 PM "Not really. I swear I'll find some lobster and we'll eat like royalty." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:25 PM "Sure thing, princesa." He makes a face as he realizes, "sorry." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:34 PM "It's alright." Lucy says, her mouth full. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:20 PM He smiles and eats his lunch quietly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:08 PM "I better give Mr. Kibbles his walk, I'll see you in class?" Lucy asks. June 9, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 12:19 AM "See you!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:06 AM "Oh... I was wondering..." Lucy shuffles awkwardly. "Is that offer to study spanish still open?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:14 AM "Always." He grins Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Mitch Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay